


Not Quite A Demon

by lotusk



Series: How To Catch An Angel [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Archer Kyungsoo, Demonhunter Kyungsoo, First Meetings, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Magic, Romance, Soulmates, Tattoos, Urban Fantasy, angel jongin, warrior angel jongin, worst first impression ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo aims his arrow at a demon and shoots an angel instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from my Exordium fic, _To Catch An Angel_.

A solitary arrow, gleaming like silver, sailed through the air, seeking its target. Kyungsoo and his team had been tracking the winged demons the entire night and they would not rest until they’d shot every single oily bastard down. Kyungsoo squinted, his eyes following the trajectory of the arrow as it shot through the air. Then he made an impatient noise as the skin around his tattoo prickled for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. 

He really needed to get Yixing to take a look at it in the morning. His thumb went over the golden feather and it was hot to the touch—almost like it was infected. The soulmate tattoo had appeared overnight when Kyungsoo turned thirteen but it had never done more than just rest on the inside of his wrist, silent and inert. So tonight’s itching and burning sensations were starting to stress him out. Big time.

But anyway, he’d just have to deal with that the next day. For now, he had some demons to take down, Kyungsoo sighed as his eyes turned back to the sky. Thank fuck the enchanted Arrows of Truth they used were luminous, leaving shimmering, silvery trails they could see from hundreds of feet below. The Bow of Light Chanyeol had crafted for him thrummed in his grip as the arrow spun and bulleted through the air, seeking a monstrous inky shape attached to sinewy, leathery wings. 

Demons couldn't see things made from light so the arrows were invisible to them. That was about the only edge demonhunters had. Demons had aerial advantage, powerful wings and superior eyesight. But ironically, they could not see the weapons the hunters used against them. They'd been tracking these two beasts for the past three hours. Kyungsoo's legs ached and his eyes were feeling the strain of focusing on the pitch black canvas arched over them. He was more than ready for tonight's hunt to reach its completion. 

They would begin the journey back to Headquarters soon because demons always re-entered the Realm of Tenebris before daybreak, which was in little over an hour. Kyungsoo would be really pissed off if they clocked in with zero kills. He was scratching absentmindedly at his wrist when the trail of light ended abruptly. The arrow jerked in mid-air, halted in its flight by. . .something that wasn't deep purple, something that wasn't quite a demon. 

At the exact moment the arrow pierced its victim, Kyungsoo’s tattoo pulsed and seared. Then he was bending over double, grunting as a sharp, slicing pain lanced his left shoulder. 

“Dammit all to hell and back!” Kyungsoo shouted as a golden-winged creature plummeted through the air. He was fighting the pull of gravity, trying to flap his glimmering golden wings in a desperate attempt to halt his descent. Kyungsoo watched in horror as the angel fell to earth. And as he watched, the feather singed his skin and the throbbing in his shoulder intensified. What the hell was going on?


End file.
